


Pre-Show Shenanigans

by writingbychelle



Category: Real Person Fiction, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: You decide to spam Shawn’s live stream before his concert.





	Pre-Show Shenanigans

Laying in your bed you were busy aimlessly scrolling through your Instagram feed, your face pressed against your soft pillow as you refused to get up. It wasn’t like you had anything to do that day, it was your free day after all, plus the gloomy and rainy weather outside your window made it even harder for you to get out of your warm and comfortable bed. 

So, your phone it was. 

You had already spent several hours watching random videos that were recommended to you on youtube but at some point that had gotten too boring so you switched over to Instagram, scrolling past posts of your friends and other people you followed. 

Just as you were looking at a new drawing of your best friend that she posted you saw a new notification appear on top of your screen, telling you that your boyfriend had decided to start a live stream. Scrunching your eyebrows together your eyes wandered to the little clock on top of your screen, looking at the time which caused confusion to wash over you. Wasn’t he supposed to start his concert any given minute now? Shrugging your shoulders you quickly tapped on Shawn’s little icon, joining his live stream which didn’t go unnoticed by his fans.

omg it’s (Y/N)

Shawn your girlfriend is stalking you

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the various comments that came flooding in as soon as you joined, a bright smile stretching over your face as you saw your boyfriend sitting in front of his phone, leaned back and talking to someone that was standing outside of the shot, his arms locked behind his head as he intently listened to whoever he was talking to. Just as he leaned back forward to look at his screen you decided to spam him with messages, teasing him since your boyfriend had developed a tendency of sending you several texts all at once, mostly while you were sleeping or busy which always caused you to come back to your phone blowing up with loads of messages from his side. 

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t like to have him spam you with texts but it had caused your phone to die on several occasions which had always left you in a slight dilemma.

_ hey _

_ hey shawn_

_ babe_

_ bABE!_

_ don’t ignore me_

_ I’m borrrrreeeeeddddd_

_ pay attention to meeeee_

_ SHAWN_

_ I love yoy_

_ you_

_stupid keyboard_

_ babyyyyy_

_ hey, hey, hey_

_ am I annoying you yet?_

_ please say yes_

“Oh god, I’m so sorry for my girlfriend, guys, she can be a pain in the ass. I love you too, though, (Y/N),” Shawn laughed before blowing a kiss into the camera which only caused your cheeks to heat up and your smile to brighten even more while the fans began to freak out in the comments. 

Quickly you typed another sentence into the comment box, hitting send and hoping the Canadian would see your message in the masses of comments.

_I miss you, babe_

“I miss you too. But I promise I’ll be back soon, probably sooner than you’d like.”

Shawn’s attention then was drawn away from his phone as someone entered the room. Looking up he nodded at something the person said, you assumed it was his manager Andrew, and turned back towards his phone.

“Okay, guys, I gotta leave, I have a show to do. Thanks for joining me, see you soon,” he rushed, waving at the camera before ending his live stream, leaving you feeling a little disappointed. 

You really did miss him, he had been on tour for so long now and as much as you had wanted to join him, you had responsibilities at home, which made it impossible for you come along. Many people had told you it would be wiser to just break up with him before his tour, long distance for such a long time always had the potential of causing too much stress and ruining the relationship in the end but if anything it made your relationship stronger than ever before. 

Sure, there were always days where you missed him like crazy and you found yourself crying yourself to sleep, wanting nothing more than to feel his arms wrapped around you, holding you close as you inhaled his soothing scent, his soft lips pressed to the top of your head. Thinking about all those things only caused the gaping hole in your chest to grow so you tried your best to swallow the lump that was forming in your throat, closing Instagram and deciding to watch another episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, knowing that the show always managed to make you feel better and distract you from your spiralling thoughts. 

However, your plans were interrupted when your phone suddenly started to ring, Shawn’s name and face appearing on your screen.

“Shouldn’t you prepare for your show?” you teased as you answered the call, your boyfriend laughing at the other end of the line.

“I should. But I wanted to talk to you first. There’s been some scheduling problems for the next few shows, so we’re gonna have to play them at a different time. Anyways, I convinced Andrew to let me fly back home for a few days. How does a movie and takeout tomorrow evening sound to you?”

“Tomorrow evening? Mhm…I gonna have a talk with my assistant and check my calendar to see if I can make room for you in my busy schedule…,” you teased the singer, the grin on your face clearly showing in your voice.

“Pick me up from the airport?” Shawn asked loudly, the background noises growing louder and louder by the second, indicating that he was about to go on stage any moment now.

“Of course, send me your flight details and I’ll pick you up. Also, can we get sushi? I haven’t had any since you left and I’m deeply craving some.”

“Great, I can’t wait to see you again. And we definitely have to get sushi. We can go and pick some up directly after I arrive.”

“Good. Now go out there and rock your show.”

“I love you. See you tomorrow.”

“I love you, too. Have fun out there, babe,” you smiled while ending the call, letting yourself fall back down onto your bed, a smile etched deep onto your face while you were taking in your surroundings.

“Shit…I need to clean.”


End file.
